criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowplace Like Home
Snowplace Like Home is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-third case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and thirteenth overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in Granite Meadow. Plot Following the discoveries of the previous investigation, Dustin charged April and the player with investigating the Mountain Murderer's links with the new serial killer. After walking along a long mountain trail up to Stonemoor's tallest mountain, April spotted a passer-by in the distance and suggest they talk to them. Upon closer inspection, the body of cyclist Kiki Chamberlain was found, a trekking pole impaling her chest. They first suspected beat cop Todrick Cole, politics professor Urgence Farrington, and hiker Andrew Robertson. Valentina then informed the pair that a goth girl had been seen disturbing the area. When the team confronted gothic girl Ingrid Jameson about causing a disturbance, she insisted that she was curious about the Mountain Murderer and that she wanted to find out more about the serial killer after her encounters with the Hellhound. They then suspected her before they found clues at a rock-climbing wall, per Emilio after he found out the victim frequented there. There, they found clues to suspect Molly Hooper after they found her photos. They then continued their investigation, eventually finding proof that Todrick was rejected by the victim and Andrew got hurt in an accident caused by Kiki. Afterwards, they were informed by Spencer that his wife Valerie had been caught in an avalanche looking for clues. A panicked Spencer then rushed to the avalanche site and after a while of looking, found Valerie and hugged her close. He then took her to the station to recover and the pair carried on with the investigation, identifying Ingrid as Kiki's killer. They then confronted Ingrid in the murder, where the gothic girl initially denied the accusations against her. She then confessed to the murder after April questioned the student about killing someone after her involvement in the Hellhound's cult, the gothic student telling them that she did it for her idol. She then explained that society was corrupt and filled with greedy people who cared about money and prosperity, never caring about the people who wanted to make a change in the world. She then explained that Kiki had to die in order to continue the Mountain Murderer's plans, revealing her allegiance to yet another criminal murderer. After April questioned Ingrid about the murder, Ingrid then told them that she had always been interested in serial killers, revealing that she found Molly's video tapes on the Mountain Murderer from all those years ago. She then decided to ally with the present day Mountain Murderer to help them change society and free it of its corruption, explaining how the Murderer asked her to kill Kiki as she was a liability. Ingrid then befriended Kiki and then killed her in cold blood by impaling her with her own trekking pole. Judge South then sentenced Ingrid to twenty-five years in prison for the murder and her allegiance with a serial murderer. The player and April then questioned Ingrid one final time about where she left the videotapes that she stole from Molly, leading the goth girl to confess that she left them at the cabin. The detectives then investigated the cabin to find the videotapes inside Ingrid's book bag. They then sent the tapes to Emilio, who revealed that they had the complete chronicles of Molly and Spencer's adventures, however the final tape had cut off when they got to the cabin. They then questioned Molly about the final tape and she then revealed that the serial killer back then had attacked the duo. However, she could not remember what happened after, asking them to try to find out why the assassin was killing people before she left the precinct. April and the player then investigated the rock-climbing wall to find a sheet of paper that had a web of victims, which Valentina was able to confirm was the victims of the two Mountain Murderer serial killers. She then noticed that they were all connected somehow through political beliefs, saying that the victims believed in Mayor Idris Moonlight's political path. They then confronted Ingrid again in prison and she immediately confessed to the victims' connections, saying that Idris Moonlight's predecessor lost supporters to the past Mountain Murderer, including Molly's parents. This led Valentina to determine that the assassin was killing political supporters to usurp the mayor's power in the city. She then said that they would need to investigate the city's political district, Breakspear Boulevard and try to uncover the villainous kingpin behind it all after they caught the present day assassin who was still on the loose. Meanwhile, Valerie informed the player that Spencer had ran away to the tallest mountain. She and the player then hurried to the mountain where they found Spencer's bowtie. After they found out that Spencer was potentially at his and Valerie's favourite restaurant, the duo quickly hurried to the restaurant and found Spencer there all alone. He then confessed that he was scared and wondering what the present Murderer was planning to do, since he and Molly had investigated the past Murderer, leading to his wife to comfort her husband. Valerie then promised that they would catch the assassin as they were closing in on them before Spencer smiled and decided to treat them to a snack. After all the events, the Chief then informed April and the player that they had to find out who was the present day Murderer and catch them in the act. Soon after, Spencer came with his eyes bloodshot and covered in ashes, explaining that the Ashworth family cabin had gone up in flames. Following the seemingly endless trail of the Murderer's victims' photos, all smiling with light and joyful grins, Molly and Spencer trekked through the snow, feeling haunted by the teasing game that they had been put on. Molly and Spencer then soon reached the end of the trail, finding a darkened ominous cabin in the dark night. Spencer and Molly then hurried to enter the Murderer's cabin, soon finding a candlelit room with a corkboard filled with victims' photos and a bloody word stained across the photos, clearly reading "KILL". However, unknown to the two adventurers, the past Murderer snuck up to them, a sharp knife in hand. Before the Murderer could kill them, Spencer then pulls out his gun on instinct and fires, his face illuminated by the bright gunshots as he aims to defend. Shocked by the gunshots, the Murderer quickly fled, making their escape through a glass window, blood splattering everywhere on the pure white snow... Summary Victim *'Kiki Chamberlain' (impaled through the chest with a trekking pole) Murder Weapon *'Trekking Pole' Killer *'Ingrid Jameson' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect is in contact with wood mushrooms Appearance *The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect is in contact with wood mushrooms Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect is in contact with wood mushrooms Appearance *The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect is in contact with wood mushrooms Appearance *The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect is in contact with wood mushrooms Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer is in contact with wood mushrooms. *The killer has frostbite. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tallest Mountain. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Snow, Torn Pieces) *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Todrick Cole) *Question Todrick about being on the crime scene. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Map of Mountain Range; New Crime Scene: Murderer's Cabin) *Investigate Murderer's Cabin. (Clues: Faded Book, Locked Backpack, Cabin Wreckage) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Politics Book Uncovered; New Suspect: Urgence Farrington) *Question Urgence why he's at the Mountain Murderer's cabin. *Examine Locked Backpack. (Result: Hiker's Backpack Unlocked; New Suspect: Andrew Robertson) *Ask Andrew about why he's near the Murderer's cabin. *Examine Cabin Wreckage. (Result: Bloody Canister) *Analyze Bloody Canister. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses lip balm) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Trekking Pole; Attribute: The killer eats pumpkin soup) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question goth girl Ingrid Jameson about causing a disturbance in the area. (Attribute: Ingrid eats pumpkin soup and uses lip balm; New Crime Scene: Rock-Climbing Wall) *Investigate Rock-Climbing Wall. (Clues: Faded Photos, Box of Supplies) *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Photos Revealed; New Suspect: Molly Hooper) *Question Molly on the murder. (Attribute: Molly eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Spool of Rope) *Examine Spool of Rope. (Result: Brown Chunks) *Analyze Brown Chunks. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with wood mushrooms; New Crime Scene: Mountain Trail) *Investigate Mountain Trail. (Clues: Smashed Flowers, Bloodied Hook) *Examine Smashed Flowers. (Result: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Note Restored) *Question Todrick about the rejection. (Attribute: Todrick is in contact with wood mushrooms, eats pumpkin soup and uses lip balm) *Examine Bloodied Hook. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Confront Andrew about the bloodied hook. (Attribute: Andrew is in contact with wood mushrooms, eats pumpkin soup and uses lip balm) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Climbing Wall Base. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Box, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Friendship Bracelet) *Ask Ingrid on being friends with the victim. (Attribute: Ingrid is in contact with wood mushrooms) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Smashed Camera) *Question Molly about her smashed camera. (Attribute: Molly is in contact with wood mushrooms and uses lip balm) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: School File) *Analyze School File. (09:00:00) *Ask Urgence about her behaviour in his class. (Attribute: Urgence is in contact with wood mushrooms, uses lip balm and eats pumpkin soup) *Investigate Cabin Porch. (Clues: Broken Sticks, Snowy Bush) *Examine Snowy Bush. (Result: Bloodstained Glove) *Analyze Victim's Glove. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has frostbite) *Examine Broken Sticks. (Result: Trekking Pole) *Analyze Trekking Pole. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By the Assassin's Clutches (5/6). (No stars) By the Assassin's Clutches (5/6) *Interrogate Ingrid Jameson about the Murderer. *Investigate Murderer's Cabin. (Clue: Ingrid's Book Bag) *Examine Ingrid's Book Bag. (Result: Molly's Videotapes) *Analyze Molly's Videotapes. (06:00:00) *Question Molly about the last videotape being cut off. (Reward: Snowflake Brooch) *Investigate Rock-Climbing Wall. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Web of Victims) *Analyze Victims' Web. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Ingrid about the truth behind the victims' connection. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what worries Valerie. *Investigate Tallest Mountain. (Clue: Spencer's Bowtie) *Examine Spencer's Bowtie. (Result: Food Crumbs) *Examine Food Crumbs. (Result: Biscuits Identified) *Check on Spencer after he ran away. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is a pun on the district's climate and the idiom "no place like home", the latter meaning there's no other place as nice as your home. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Granite Meadow